


Only You

by the_mastermind



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Original Character Pairings, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mastermind/pseuds/the_mastermind
Summary: Mike Ross has just joined SID and is all set on his first day.With a perfect girlfriend and an amazing new job, he is ready to seize the day.However what happens when a beautiful ghost from his past comes back to him, haunting him in the present.Is Rachel still good enough or does she need to compete with a ghost for Mike's love? Set in Season 4 of Suits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fanfic with a Mike Ross/OC pairing.Let me inform u foremost that I hate the Rachel Zane/Mike Ross pairing.I respect ur choice if u love them but if u love them then this is not the fanfic for u.I feel Mike deserves someone better and hence my OC was born.I hope u like it .Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer:I don't own suits or Donna or Mike or Harvey(If only *drools*)or anybody else of the show except for my lovely OC.

Mike’s POV

Taking the job at Sidwell Investment Group was a tough decision, especially for someone as emotional as me. However, after giving it a lot of thought and going over the events down at the SEC there was no choice to make. My decision was made. My choice was crystal clear. I couldn’t do this anymore.

I couldn’t continue to be a fraud for the rest of my life living with the fear of being caught and always having to look over my shoulder. It was more than I could handle.

There was a time when I was ready to do it, to be a fraud if it meant that I had a great although tiring job each day and a home to come back to. However, now things were different. Being with Rachel changed everything. I felt like I wasn’t good enough for her as I was a fraud.  
She deserved better. She shouldn’t be living with a person who was a fraud, a cheat constantly on the lookout for any dangers. I couldn’t put that risk on her life. I wouldn’t ruin her life like that. Since I don’t have the courage to leave her I took the other choice: working at SID.

As I was going through all the hard choices I had made in the last few days I heard the ding of the elevator announcing that I had arrived at my desired floor. Clearing my mind I stepped in and stopped a minute to take in the whole view.

The whole floor seemed to be in the shades of gray and black with tints of silver lined all over the walls. There were people all around, dressed in suits running here and there all over the floor. Seeing this reminded me of the days when I used to be a new associate when my life revolved around my cubicle from day to night. However, as me eyes roamed the floor they zeroed in on a glass office with a name written in white.

As I approached the office with wonder and admiration in my eyes I was about to enter the office when a certain voice seemed to interrupt me in my tracks. As I turned to my side I saw that a small brunette was standing in front of me. I was a little taller than her even tough she was wearing heels.

She had soft features characterized by small almond eyes and small lips. Her cheeks had a slight blush and she wore a ruby pink lipstick. Her deep brown locks were freely flowing down her shoulders and formed a sort of halo around her oval shaped face. 

She was dressed in a white down shoulder chamoline dress paired with small pearl earrings and a silver chain with a pearl in its centre. She wore beautiful pearl white heels and had a white and grey clasp bracelet on her wrist. Just one look at her spoke sophisticated and beautiful. She reminded me of Donna. A younger and less refined although beautiful version of her.

I was admiring the similarities between her and Donna when I finally noticed her lips which were moving. This means she was talking. Finally realizing what was happening I came back to reality and tried to pay attention and make sense to the words that were coming out of her mouth.

“Hello are you even listening to me?” she said

“I’m sorry what. I was too mesmerized by your beauty to notice what you were saying.” I said , using the charm technique that never failed to work on women except Donna. Ofcourse Donna wasn’t like the rest of the women.

“Oh please save your charming sweet talk for someone else. Don’t even try playing games with me or think of flirting with me coz trust you might be interested in me but I most certainly am not. Come on. Let me show u ur new office. And while you follow me pick ur fallen jaw off the floor.” She said leading on to the office I was staring at without waiting for an answer moving with an air of authority.

So much for being my own boss I thought. Oh well. Silently I followed her into the office. She quickly showed me my new office and explained to me what I had to do as if I was a 2 year old kid. She really was very much like Donna. She told me that Jonathon was a little busy and hence had not been able to welcome me himself. 

After explaining it all to me, she was about to leave the office and sit back at her table when she turned and said “You are fortunate enough to have me welcoming you. Make it count” and with that she went back to her seat with a cocky smile on her face. 

I quickly went to work setting up my office and after finishing the process went to work. In only a few moments I was engrossed in my work and before I knew it hours had passed. I was reviewing one of our investments when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Amy who told me that it was lunch time and that she was going downstairs to Pablo to grab some lunch. 

She asked me if I wanted something but I told her that Rachel was going to bring me lunch. Before I could explain to her that Rachel was my girlfriend she told me that Rachel wasn’t going to come as she had just got a call from her and was about to inform me.

Great I thought. “Well is there by any chance a good food cart downstairs?” I asked Amy.

“No not a good food cart around here but there is this great restaurant just across the street which serves amazing Italian and street food. Trust me its really good. Anyways even I wanted to bring u something from there I couldn’t as I have to go to Pablo to meet an old friend and I’m already late. So u better go urself and fetch some food while the lunch hour is going on. See u later.” 

And with that she slipped on her goggles , grabbed her black handbag and marched towards the lift, gliding through the office crowd.

At first, I refused to go down and get some lunch. It was far too much work for me and I already ad a lot of work to deal with her in the office. However, when I heard my stomach growling and found that half of the matter that I was reading was going out of my mind I decided that it was probably a good idea to catch some lunch.I quickly looked at my watch and found that luckily I still had a good 20 minutes to grab my lunch and return to the office before the lunch hour ended. 

I took the lift and on reaching the gates I quickly tried to find this restaurant Amy had talked about. Soon I found the place and made a beeline for it, carefully crossing pass the various cars on the road. 

As I arrived in front of the restaurant and looked at its name which said “Mia’s Kitchen”.Seeing the name reminded me of a certain someone whose name once brought a smile to my face and warmed my heart however now it only brought pain and the memories of a dark time in his life. 

Physically shaking myself to push away the resurfacing old memories, I finally made my way in and after waiting for a few moments got a table in a secluded area. I quickly gave my order of extra cheese and spinach lasagna and tomato sauce pasta. They were my all time favourites.

I never told Rachel but I didn’t like her pasta or lasagna. It was really good, there really wasn’t something wrong with the ingredients but there was just something missing in it. It never really tasted the same as made by grammy. The only other person that had ever been able to replicate grammy’s taste was her. But I would rather not dwell on that box of memories.

As I waited for my order to arrive I took a moment to observe the surroundings. It truly was beautiful in here. Little bottles filled with fireflies hanging from the ceiling produced a dim light illuminating the whole restaurant. The walls were a sweet baby blue and there were small palm prints all over the walls made with pink paint. It seemed as though they had been made by daubing pink paint on the small hands of infants. To complete the serene look, small white lights were spread all over the wall bathing the whole restaurant in their white aura. It truly was as though he had stepped into a whole different world.

I was just admiring the interiors of the restaurant when I saw that my food had finally arrived. As I took a bite of the lasagna I felt as though I was eating my grammy’s lasagna. Biting into it felt as though I was eating a piece of heaven. When I tried the pasta I felt an explosion of taste on my tongue and couldn’t stop myself from taking another bite.

As I sat there eating my food, I felt at peace and felt joy. Food never brought me this much happiness and it was like just for a minute I had my grammy back with me. It felt as though she was sitting opposite me smiling and asking me to stop swallowing all the food and to chew like a good boy.

As I finished my food I felt truly satisfied. Even after paying the bill I felt as though I had to meet the chef and thank him personally for bringing me this amazing dish and the lost company of my beloved grammy. I asked the waitress who the chef was so that I could personally thank him for this wonderful creation of taste.

The waitress just smiled and said that in order to do so I must follow her inside the kitchen. I looked at my wristwatch and found that I still had ten minutes left before the lunch break would be over, giving me ample time to meet the chef and return to the office. I decided to follow the waitress as she led me into the kitchen.

When we reached inside I was looking around at the great pace of the kitchen and the running chefs working simultaneously creating various dishes. I was just looking around when the waitress came back and pointed me to my desired chef.

As my eyes followed the direction in which her finger was pointing I saw that the chef was not a man but in fact a young, beautiful girl. As I moved towards I felt a weird warm yet known feeling blooming in my heart as though meeting an old friend. I was just looking at the young girl cum chef when my waitress tapped her shoulder saying, “Excuse me, Mia. One of the customer’s wanted to talk to you.”

As the girl turned I saw a face that I had haunted my dreams and thoughts for a long time. To my great surprise, it was her. My Mia, in the flesh and not just a figment of my imagination. She was actually there. But the question was:How?


	2. Ghost from past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when he meets Mia? How will Mike react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates guys but I've been a little busy these last days.The chapter is a tiny one since I didn't really have a lot of time and wrote it in a hurry.But don't worry I'll update soon. Love u all.Go read my chapter and don't forget to review and kudos.

** Previously on Only You **

_As the girl turned I saw a face that had haunted my dreams and thoughts for a long time. To my great surprise, it was her. My Mia, in the flesh and not just a figment of my imagination. She was actually there. How?_

**Present time**

**Mike’s POV**

Just looking at her made my heart ache so much. Seems as though the feelings which I had suppressed a long ago had returned back to the surface and hit me full on. She had changed her hairstyle greatly.

Her once long brown hair was now chopped into a pixie cut and came down to her shoulders although still brown. Her build had changed too. The once too thin girl had now changed into a lean, toned woman. Her attire had changed too. The once shy and conservative girl who hid behind her long skirts and shirts had now changed completely.

She was donning a beautiful white crop top along with a pair of slim fit blue jeans which stuck to her figure accentuating each of her curves. She was also wearing a beautiful white pendant and had a gorgeous bracelet in her right wrist. My eyes then went over to her face and I saw the various changes that had taken over the year. Her face seemed to have a kind of glow about it. Her skin was tanned and her face seemed to have a kind of blush about it. Small droplets of sweat were glistening on her face and seemed to be slowly descending down her delicate face.

Her face seemed to have a mature look and everything about her seemed new to me. Although a lot of changes had taken place however I couldn’t help but think that she looked all the more beautiful to me even now. She looked pretty to me then but now she looked truly beautiful to me. Everything about her seemed to radiate a certain grace and passion. As I was looking at her I finally realized that I was staring at her like an idiot and I had come here to say something to her. But before she could say something I told her “I just wanted to tell you that the pasta and lasagna tasted delicious and was cooked perfectly. That’s all.” I quickly turned around and rushed out of the little restaurant, all but running out of the place before she could intercept me. I felt like I was a boy again running from a situation which I didn’t want to face.

After I took in a few fresh breaths of air the confusion in my mind cleared a little and I realized that sooner or later I had to face her no matter how hard it was. As I turned and made up my mind I looked at my watch and realized that my lunch break was almost over and if I needed to make it to my net meeting I must leave now.

Resignedly I turned around and left for my office. Although I had turned for my office everything in my body told me to turn around and talk to her before it was too late, just like the last time. But even if I wanted to turn and go talk to her I couldn’t because I may be willing to leave my next meeting unattended but Jason wouldn’t appreciate it very much. I quickly entered my office and waited for the elevator to come down. As I waited for the elevator I couldn’t help but spare a glance back at the small restaurant which had provided me a little peace of mind before rocking my entire world. The elevator arrived and I quickly stepped in, pressing the button for my floor.

As I looked at the closing gates of the elevator I couldn’t help but visualize a certain pair of steel gray eyes looking right back at me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos.I love to hear from all of you.Love u my dearest readers.


End file.
